Heart Transplant II
by cartoonfavs
Summary: Finally updated. Please let me know if you see any mistakes and I will go back and fix them. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

AN: _Yes, I finally started my Heart Transplant II story, and I would like to give a special thanks to pokefan366 for giving me suggestions for my story. And who knows? I may be a Disney fan, but some of my future stories might be in the Alvin and the Chipmunks archive, since that was another show I grew up on. I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in the city of Saint Canard and everyone was out enjoying it. Well, not everyone. 10-year-old Gosalyn Mallard couldn't enjoy this beautiful day. Why? She was still recovering from her operation she had a couple weeks ago. She lied in bed, trying to sleep, but her severe chest pains weren't making that easy. She tossed and turned trying to get rid of the pain, but the stirring only made it worse. Gosalyn climbed out of bed and slowly made her way out of her messy room.

Drake Mallard was in the kitchen with his roomy Launchpad. They were drinking tea and talking, when Gosalyn came in.

"Gosalyn, are you OK, sweetie?" Drake asked. Neither he nor Launchpad liked the look on her face. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was holding her chest.

"Gosalyn, what's the matter?" asked Drake. Launchpad was even getting worried.

Gosalyn still couldn't answer. Then suddenly, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the floor.

Drake and Launchpad jumped from the table and rushed over to the lifeless child.

"Gosalyn, speak to me!" Drake said, shaking her.

There was no movement.

"Gosalyn!" Drake called again.

There was still no movement.

"LP, get me a blanket from the hall closet. We have to get Gosalyn to the hospital!" Drake said.

Launchpad rushed upstairs, while Drake stayed downstairs, trying to wake up his daughter. She wasn't breathing very well either.

Launchpad returned with a thin blanket. Drake took it and wrapped it around his daughter. Then they both rushed out to the car.

* * *

Dr. Jameson was talking to Nurse Janet when Drake and Launchpad rushed in.

"Mr, Mallard, what happened?" Dr. Jameson asked.

"I don't know, she just collapsed" said Drake.

Janet took Gosalyn away from Drake. "Come with us" she said.

Launchpad stayed in the waiting room while Drake, Dr. Jameson and Janet hurried to the ICU.

* * *

In the ICU, Gosalyn was placed in a bed and immediately examined by more doctors. Once again her blood pressure and pulse were nowhere near satisfaction, but they managed to get her breathing again.

"How did this happen?" Dr. Jameson asked.

"How am I supposed to know that? All I know is she collapsed" Drake said. "Can you please tell me what's wrong with her?"

"We're doing our best. You can't rush these things" Janet said as she started an IV.

Drake was losing his patience. "What is the matter with her?" he asked. He was close to yelling.

"Mr. Mallard, would you come with me please?" said Dr. Jameson.

"Why?" Drake asked.

"We're going to admit your daughter and it could be possible that she might need a blood tranfusion this time, so we need to test you for blood type" Dr. Jameson explained pushing him out the room.

* * *

Gosalyn lied lifeless in bed with a number of tubes and wires connected to her small body. A breathing tube was down her throat to help her breathe. The doctor let Drake and Launchpad come in and see her.

Drake walked over to his daughter and carefully grabbed her hand. "Gosalyn? Sweetie?" he said softly.

Gosalyn's eyes slowly fluttered open and she gave a small grin when she saw her father. "Daddy" she whispered as her eyes closed again.

Drake smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

Gosalyn opened her eyes again. "I can't talk" she whispered.

"OK, shh. Don't worry about it. Get some rest. You'll be out of here in a little while" Drake said.

Gosalyn closed her eyes.

Dr. Jameson came in. "Mr. Mallard, can I talk to you?" she said.

Drake and Launchpad looked at the each other. Drake walked out of the room and Launchpad stayed to keep an eye on Gosalyn.

Out in the hall, Dr. Jameson and Drake talked.

"Mr. Mallard, you know the routine for heart failure since you've experienced this before, correct?" Dr. Jameson said.

"Yes" Drake answered.

"Well, you remember Norman?" asked Dr. Jameson.

Drake nodded.

"Well, I just got done talking with him, and we found out that Gos needs another heart" Dr. Jameson explained.

Drake was quiet for a minute. "You want to run that by me one more time?" he said.

"She needs another heart. The heart we gave her last clearly wasn't working correctly" Dr. Jameson said.

"You mean to tell me that I paid over $70,000 dollars for a heart that barely worked?!" Drake was furious, but he was sure he wasn't yelling.

"We feel just as bad as you do" Dr. Jameson tried to explain.

"You took almost all of my hard earned money for a heart that barely worked! How could you feel bad?!" Drake asked furiously.

Dr. Jameson was silent as Drake walked back into Gosalyn's room.

Launchpad saw the angry look on Drake's face. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I need you to call Scrooge and I tell you then" Drake said.

Launchpad picked up the phone and dialed Scrooge's number.

* * *

_In Duckburg_

Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck knocked on the door of Scrooge's study and entered the room.

"Uncle Scrooge?" Louie said.

"What's the matter?" Scrooge asked.

"Launchpad was on the phone. Gosalyn fell into heart failure again and Launchpad and Drake need us to come help" Huey explained.

"What about the heart they gave her a couple weeks ago. We paid over $70,000 dollars for that heart" Scrooge said.

"According to the doctors, it wasn't working correctly" Dewey said.

Scrooge sighed. "Duckworth, get the limo" he said to his butler.

* * *

AN: _This is the first chapter. Please don't be negative._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scrooge arrived with the boys and Drake told everyone what was going on. Everyone was just as disappointed as Drake when they heard the news.

"Why wouldn't they know if Gosalyn's heart was strong or not?" Huey asked.

"I know one thing. I'm not paying a penny of this bill. I want them to pay for it" said Drake.

"But what if they don't?" Louie asked.

Drake couldn't answer.

"These people nearly took all the money I sent you, plus the money your raised to pay for the last operation" Scrooge said.

"That's what I'm so mad about, and if I don't do something soon, my only daughter is going to die" said Drake.

"Don't talk like that. Gos is a fighter, she'll get through this" said Launchpad.

A beeping sound filled the room. Gosalyn's blood pressure had dropped to 71.

Drake let out a frustrated sigh. How was he going to raise the money to pay for the surgery that might save his only daughter now?

* * *

Scrooge and the boys had left to get Gosalyn a 'Get Well' card, Launchpad had went to get something from the gift shop, and Drake had stayed with his daughter. Her blood pressure had dropped down to 70 and it wasn't getting any better. Just the sight of it brought tears to Drake's eyes.

Norman quietly entered the room. "Mr. Mallard?" he said quietly.

Drake looked up.

"Can we talk for a few minutes?" Norman said, his voice still quiet.

Drake looked at his lifeless daughter. "Gosalyn?" he said softly.

Gosalyn's eyes opened, though they didn't open too wide. She lifted her droopy eyelids to where she was looking at her father.

"Daddy's going to be right in the hall talking to the doctor, OK?" Drake said, almost in a whisper.

Gosalyn's eyes closed.

Drake gave his daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead and gently brushed her bangs back. Then he followed Norman out of the room and into the hall.

* * *

Norman and Drake spoke in low voices, just in case other patients or visitors in the hospital were sleeping.

"Look, unless you're telling me that you're going to pay for the surgery, I'm not even trying to hear what you have to say" Drake said.

"Mr. Mallard, we understand you're upset, but surgery cost money" said Norman.

"Oh, I understand that surgery costs money, but this is my only daughter who had gotten a heart that barely worked" said Drake.

Norman couldn't say anything.

"Why didn't you people tell me that this heart didn't work?" Drake asked with his arms crossed.

"Look, when we found out, you had gone home" said Norman.

"There's always the phone" Drake said. "Why didn't you call?"

Once again, Norman couldn't answer.

"Listen Mr. Cardiologist, I've told you once and I'm going to tell you again. I refuse to let my daughter die. And you aren't going to send her home until she gets a healthy new heart that works right" said Drake.

"Mr. Mallard we're doing all that we can" said Norman.

"Well then keep going" Drake said and walked away.

* * *

Drake returned to the room. Gosalyn's blood pressure had dropped to 68. Drake took a seat on Gosalyn's bed. As he gently stroked her hair, he sighed. "What am I going to do? They're refusing to pay for the surgery again" he said.

Nobody knew how to answer.

"Gosalyn doesn't deserve this" Drake said as a tear slid down his face.

"No child ever does" Scrooge said, trying to comfort him.

Drake wiped his face and let out a deep breath.

Gosalyn's blood pressure dropped to 67.

"Be strong, sweetie. You got through this before" Drake said softly.

The only answer from Gosalyn was slow, soft breathing.

"What can we do?" Huey asked.

"I think the only thing we can do is sit and wait" said Launchpad.

Drake stood up. "I'm not going to sit here and wait" he said.

"What else is there to do?" Louie asked.

Drake looked at Gosalyn again. She looked so lifeless just lying there like that. He sighed. "What else can I do? I'll have to raise the money again. It's the only way to save my daughter" he said.

Nobody said anything for a while.

Then Scrooge spoke up. "I'll run to one of my banks and get about $6,000. Will that help?" he asked.

Drake smiled. "Thanks. That'll help me out a lot" he said.

* * *

Launchpad stayed with Gosalyn while Drake and Scrooge went out to collect some money. Scrooge went to one of his banks and withdrawled about $6,000. SHUSH was also glad to help and this time they were able to send Drake $7,000. The boys had about $10.00 each in their piggy banks. They were saving it for a video game they wanted but the video game could wait. Gosalyn's life was more important.

Everyone met up back at the hospital. Drake counted up the money an came to a total of $13,030.

"We're still $61,970 short" Drake was getting worried.

"Don't worry, Mr. Mallard. We'll raise the rest" said Scrooge.

"How?' Drake asked.

No one knew how to answer.

A beeping sound filled the room. Gosalyn's blood pressure was now at 58.

Drake let out a frustrated sigh.

"We'll find a way to raise the money somehow" said Scrooge.

"Do you have an idea?" Drake asked.

Scrooge thought for a minute. "As a matter of fact I do" he said. He picked up the phone and dialed the number to his news station.


	3. Good News

AN: _Just a quick note to tell you all that this story might be a little shorter than the first. I hope that's OK._

* * *

Chapter 3

It didn't take long before Gosalyn's situation was all over the news. It looked like the whole police department had to be called to hold back the angry mob that was outside the hospital. From inside, Drake watched the commotion. It was the same as last time; angry people being held back by the police, Scrooge's news reporters unable to hear themselves over the anrgy crowd, Gosalyn lying in bed dying; he really wished this nightmare would end soon.

A beeping sound filled the room. Gosalyn's blood pressure had dropped to 57. Drake walked over and sat on the bed. He carefully grabbed her hand. Gosalyn's eyes fluttered open, although they weren't opened too wide.

Drake smiled. "Hey sweetie" he whispered as a tear flowed down his face.

"Daddy?" Gosalyn whispered.

"Yes?" Drake said softly.

"I'm scared" whispered Gosalyn.

"Scared of what?" Drake asked, his voice still soft.

"I don't want to die" Gosalyn whispered.

"Listen to me, honey. Don't talk like that. You're not going to die. Daddy's going to make sure of that" Drake said gently.

Gosalyn's eyes slowly closed as her blood pressure dropped to 57. Drake brushed her bangs back and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Scrooge and Launchpad, who had taken the boys to the gameroom, had returned to the room.

"How is she?" Scrooge asked.

Drake sighed. "Hanging in there" he said.

"It must be hard for you to see your only daughter struggle like that" said Huey.

"Well she's my only daughter. Of course it's hard" Drake said sadly.

Everyone was quiet for awhile. Then a beeping sound filled the room. Gosalyn blood pressure had dropped to 55.

Drake sighed. "If I don't do something soon, Gosalyn's going to die by the end of today" he said.

"Don't worry. We'll figure out something" said Scrooge.

* * *

By that afternoon, storm clouds began to fill the skies of St. Canard. Thunder rolled in the distance. A few seconds after, heavy rain began to fall. The wind was strong. But that didn't stop the angry mob, which was angrier than before. The police were nearly being pushed down.

"How could you treat a poor little girl like this?!" yelled a woman.

"You're a hospital! You're supposed to help people!" yelled a man.

From inside, Drake looked out the window out into the storm and down at the angry people. He turned to Gosalyn, who lied there lifeless, and sighed. He walked over and took a seat on the bed. Gently, he stroked Gosalyn's hair.

Gosalyn's eyes slowly fluttered open. They weren't opened too wide. "Daddy, I want to go home" she moaned as her eyes closed again.

"Hush Gosalyn, I know you do, but we can't leave right now. We still need to find a healthy heart for you. You just rest until we have one that's available, OK?" Drake said softly. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Gosalyn's blood pressure wasn't getting any better. It dropped to 54. Slowly her eyes closed.

Scrooge, Launchpad, and the boys, who had eaten snacks in the cafeteria, had returned to the room.

"We brought you something back in case you were hungry" said Louie.

"Thanks, but I can't eat anything right now. I'm too worried about Gosalyn" Drake said.

Scrooge heard the muffled sounds of the angry mob over the rain and thunder. "I guess the storm didn't stop the angry mob" he said.

Drake suddenly saw Norman walking past. "Launchpad, can you and the boys watch Gosalyn for a few minutes? Scrooge and I have a little talking to do with Norman" said Drake.

"Sure Drake. That won't be a problem" said Launchpad.

Scrooge knew what Drake was talking about and followed him out of the room.

* * *

"Listen Mr. McDuck, I don't know why _you're_ upset. It's not your nephew lying on his deathbed" said Norman.

"I don't care. The reason I'm upset is because I had to loan Drake $2,000" said Scrooge.

"Which, I have to admit, was a waste because you clowns decided to give Gosalyn a heart that was unhealthy" Drake said.

"Do you hear that angry mob out there?" Scrooge asked, pointing to a nearby window.

"How can I not hear them? They're going to wake the other patients if they don't quiet down" said Norman.

"Well hey, that's the way it is when you don't do your job" Drake said.

"Don't you realize that Gosalyn's blood pressure is dropping faster than last time?" Scrooge asked.

"Look, I told you we're doing everything we can" said Norman.

"Apparently, you're not doing enough" Scrooge said folding his arms.

"It's not as simple as you think" Norman said.

"All I know is, you're not sending my daughter home until she gets a new heart. One that's healthy. I'll be doggoned if I have to sit at home and watch my daughter die right in front of me" said Drake.

"But you don't understand. If that's the only option then we have to do it" Norman said.

"Well then you make sure that option doesn't take place" said Scrooge. Then he and Drake walked away and back to Gosalyn's room.

* * *

Outside, the storm kept going, the rain being a little harder than before. But the angry mob didn't let that interfere with them. The police were trying to get everyone to go home until the storm was over, but they refused. The police didn't know how much more they could take.

From inside, Drake watched from the window. He felt thankful to see that so many people cared for his little girl, but he really wished Gosalyn was back home running around and breaking things. Just the sound of a breaking vase would bring music to his ears.

A tear flowed down Drake's face. He looked at Gosalyn. Her blood pressure had dropped to 50.

"Gosalyn, please hold on. Do it for Daddy" Drake said softly as more tears left his eyes.

The only answer from Gosalyn was slow, soft breathing.

_Where am I going to get the rest of this money?_ Drake thought as he wiped his face.

Just then, Dr. Jameson walked in. "Mr. Mallard?" she said softly.

Drake looked at her.

"We realized how upset you are when we told you that Gosalyn needed another heart" said Dr. Jameson.

"And?" asked Drake.

"Well to make it up to you, we've decided to put you daughter on the donor list" said Dr. Jameson.

Drake didn't know what to say at the moment. Tears flowed from his eyes. "But...I didn't pay enough. I only gave you over $13,000" he said.

"We understand, but we want to save your daughter. So we'll pay for the operation" Dr. Jameson said.

Drake threw his arms around her and thanked her. He also apologized for his behavior earler, but Dr. Jameson shrugged it off and told him not to worry about it. She knew how upset he was, for she had children herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once Scrooge, Launchpad, and the boys, who had been in the gameroom for the second time that day, returned to the room, Drake told them the news.

"That was quick. They just decided to pay? It took longer last time" said Louie.

"They said they wanted to make it up to me because they knew how upset I was" Drake said.

"Well that was nice of them" said Scrooge.

"But now we have to wait for a donor. Where on earth are we going to find a donor?" Dewey said.

"Don't worry. There's one out there somewhere" said Launchpad.

Drake was praying there was one out there too as Gosalyn's blood pressure dropped to 49.

* * *

The sky had finally cleared, but the roads were still slippery. A young couple by the last name Harris and their daughter, Angela, were in their car on their way out to eat dinner. Angela was about Gosalyn's age. They were having a good time telling jokes and laughing at each other. They had no idea that there was a drunk driver coming right toward them until the last minute. The drunk driver had lost control of his car because his vision had blurred.

"Daddy, look out!" Angela warned.

Angela's father, Peter, tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. They had been hit hard. Peter and his wife Juanita were not seriously injured but the impact knocked out Angela instantly.

"Angela!" Peter called.

There was no movement. Angela just lied there. Blood was flowing from her head and wasn't stopping.

"Angela, speak to Mommy and Daddy! Please!" Juanita called.

There was still no movement. That's when Peter picked up the car phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello! Please hurry! I need an ambulance! My family and I have been in a terrible accident and my daughter won't wake up!" Peter said frantically.

* * *

Two ambulances arrived about five minutes after Peter's call. One was for Angela. The other was for the drunk driver, who was also seriously injured.

Angela lied lifeless on another stretcher as the paramedics put her into an ambulance. A neck brace was around her neck, bandages were wrapped around her forehead, and an oxygen mask was over her mouth. Once she was settled inside the ambulance, her parents climbed in after her, followed by one of the paramedics.

The ambulance carrying the injuried drunk man sped off in one direction toward St. Canard Memorial, while the ambulance carrying Angela sped off in the other direction toward St. Canard Children's Hospital.

The paramedic tried everything she could to get Angela to wake up, but nothing worked. If they didn't get Angela to the hospital soon, she would die within a few minutes.

* * *

The ambulance arrived at St. Canard Children's Hospital and doctors and trauma nurses immediately removed Angela and rushed her to the ER and shouted orders at one another while her parents were instructed to stay in the waiting room. Angela had not improved and even with the bandages wrapped around her forehead, blood continued to flow out.

Angela was immediately treated on once she arrived to the ER. Dr. Jameson was one of the doctors who treated her.

"Angela? Can you hear me?" Dr. Jameson said loudly.

There was no movement.

Doctor Katie Lee immediately grabbed the defibrillator and rubbed the pads together. "Clear!" she called.

Once everyone took their hands off of Angela, Dr. Lee pushed the pads against the child's chest, giving the body a slight jump. But nothing happened.

Dr. Lee tried again. "Clear!" she called.

Everyone once again cleared their hands from Angela and Dr. Lee pressed the pads against Angela's chest. The child's body jumped again, but the machine still showed no heartbeat.

Dr. Lee tried a third time, and finally, a heartbeat came up on the monitor. But sadly, Angela did not have very long to live, for she had lost too much blood.

* * *

Dr. Jameson entered the waiting area where Angela's parents were hoping they would hear good news. Dr. Jameson walked up to them. Peter and Juanita stood up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harris, I don't think there's an easy way to say this" Dr. Jameson began.

Juanita squeezed her husband's hand.

"Your daughter lost too much blood from your accident. I don't think there's anything else we can do" said Dr. Jameson.

"Are you saying she's..." Juanita couldn't finish. She choked on a sob.

"I'm afraid she is. She failed as soon as we got her to ICU. I'm very sorry" said Dr. Jameson.

Juanita tightly hugged Peter and cried. Peter had tears flowing down his face, but he managed to keep his cool and tried to calm his wife down.

"But there's something else you can do" said Dr. Jameson.

"And what's that?" Peter asked. His voice was shaking a little.

"Wait here" said Dr. Jameson.

* * *

Peter and Juanita continued to sit in the waiting room. Juanita had finally calmed down, but tears continued to flow down her face.

Dr. Jameson finally returned with Drake next to her. "Mr. and Mrs. Harris?" she said.

Peter and Juanita stood up.

"This is Drake Mallard. He has a daughter too. She's the same age your daughter was" said Dr. Jameson.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"My daughter is dying from heart failure and if I don't get a donor by tonight, my own daughter will die" Drake said.

"We also found out that your daughter's blood type matched his daughter's. Angela's heart is also very healthy" said Dr. Jameson.

"Are you asking us to give our daughter's heart to your daughter, Mr. Mallard?" Juanita asked.

"If she doesn't have one, she won't have very long to live herself" Drake said.

Peter and Juanita looked at each other. They knew what it was like to loose a child because they just experienced it. They didn't want someone else to loose their child too.

"Mr. Mallard, we'll glad to give you our daughter's heart" said Peter.

"Really?" Drake asked.

"Sure. Your daughter doesn't deserve to die too" said Juanita.

Drake threw his arms around them and thanked them as tears left his eyes.


	5. Successful Operation

AN: _Quick question. In the previous chapter (and also this chapter), it's supposed to be 'lose' not 'loose', right?_

* * *

Chapter 5

The rest of the crew found out the news and began preparing supplies for the operation. Drake entered the room as Gosalyn's blood pressure dropped to 46. She hadn't waken up for a while.

"Drake, what's going on?" Scrooge asked.

"They found a heart that Gosalyn can have" Drake answered.

"I hope this one's healthier than the one she has now" said Dewey.

"Don't worry. This one is very healthy.

Norman quietly entered the room. "We're ready for her" he said, his voice soft.

Drake turned to his daughter. "You be strong sweetie. Daddy will see you later" he said. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then Norman wheeled her out of the room while Drake and the others left for the waiting area.

* * *

Drake paced back and forth the waiting area, hoping that his daughter would come out of surgery soon. It had been at least five minutes since they took her in.

"Mr. Mallard?" said a voice.

Drake stopped pacing and looked up. Juanita and Peter were coming up to him.

"How's your daughter?" Peter asked.

"I haven't heard anything yet" Drake said.

"You must really love her" said Juanita.

"She's the apple of my eye. I was mad when I found out that the heart she had wasn't healthy" said Drake.

"You mean this isn't the first time this happened?" Peter asked.

Scrooge happened to overhear the conversation. "No, this happened before" he said.

"May I ask who you are?" Peter said.

"Scrooge McDuck. I'm from Duckburg" said Scrooge.

"He and his nephews came to help me out. My roomy Launchpad introduced me to them" said Drake.

"Question; where did you find a donor?" Scrooge asked.

Juanita sighed. "Well, we lost our own daughter in a car accident today and we've decided to give her heart to Mr. Mallard's daughter" she said.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" said Scrooge.

"That's all right. Nobody lives forever" said Peter.

"You know, Drake here wanted to give his own heart to his daughter" said Scrooge.

"When this happened before, of course" Drake said.

"You were willing to give your own heart to your daughter?" Juanita asked.

"I'm sure you two would've done the same thing" Drake said.

Peter and Juanita both understood.

* * *

Drake was sitting in a small room, staring at a statue of Jesus on the Cross. Drake just stared at the statue for a few minutes. He was completely out of words. All he could do at the time was close his eyes as tears flowed down his face. The tears flowed nonstop as he finally managed to find some words to say.

"I've prayed to you before and you came through. Now I need you more than ever" Drake said, wiping some of the tears that flowed down his face.

To Drake, the statue seemed to say 'What do you need?'

"This isn't just for me. This is for my daughter, Gosalyn. Don't take the apple of my eye away from me. I love her too much to lose her" said Drake. More tears fell. Drake wiped them away and stayed quiet for a while.

Scrooge entered the chapel and soon found Drake.

Drake looked up at him. "How's Gos doing?" he asked.

"She just came out of surgery" said Scrooge.

"Is she OK?" Drake asked, standing up.

"Don't worry, it was a complete success" Scrooge said.

"Where is she now?" asked Drake.

"She's in the recovery room. We're getting ready to go see her. Are you coming?" said Scrooge.

"Sure. I'll be out in a minute" Drake said.

Scrooge left the chapel and rejoined the rest of the group.

Before following, Drake took one last look at the statue and whispered, "Thank you".

* * *

Norman led the group to the recovery room and to where Gosalyn was resting. She was there, sleeping peacefully. Drake smiled. It sounded good to hear that soft, steady breathing again.

Gosalyn eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked around. She couldn't focus.

"Hey, sweetie" said a soft voice.

Gosalyn lifted her droopy eyelids and found her dad standing over her. She tried to say "Daddy", but her throat was too sore.

Drake shushed her. "Save your strength, Gos. Don't try to speak right now" he said softly.

Gosalyn's eyes slowly fluttered closed again and she was soon back in a deep sleep.

* * *

Gosalyn woke up to someone gently stroking her hair and lifted her head. Her dad was standing over her.

Drake smiled. "There's my girl" he said.

"Daddy?" Gosalyn said hoarsely. Her throat was still a little sore.

"Hey sweetie" Drake said softly.

"What happened to me?" Gosalyn asked.

"We'll talk later. How do you feel?" said Drake.

"My throat hurts" said Gosalyn.

"You just came out of surgery. It should go away in a few minutes" said Scrooge.

Gosalyn stared at him like she never saw this person in her life.

"Gos, remember my friends from Duckburg? They came back to help your dad out" said Launchpad.

"With what?" Gosalyn asked.

"With the heart transplant" Scrooge answered.

Gosalyn was confused. "But, where did I get another heart from?" she asked.

That's when Angela's parents stepped up.

"Hi there" said Juanita.

Gosalyn turned to her dad.

Drake smiled. He knew that look. "Gos, this is Peter and Juanita Harris. They had a daughter that was just your age" he said.

"Where is she?" Gosalyn asked.

"Well sweetie, she just died today after a car accident we had. We felt so sorry for your dad that we decided to give our daughter's heart to you" said Juanita.

"You did that for me?" Gosalyn asked.

"Of course. Drake didn't deserve to lose you" said Peter.

"But you didn't deserve to lose your daughter either" said Gosalyn.

"That's true honey, but we'll never forget her. She's in a better place now" said Juanita.

Dr. Jameson walked in. "Folks, you'd better let her rest now" she said.

Drake looked down at his daughter. She looked tired.

"Gos, we have to go now" Drake said softly.

Everyone began to leave the room.

"Dad?" Gosalyn said in a low voice.

Drake turned aroud. "Yeah?" he said.

"C-can you sing to me?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake smiled and took a seat on the bed. He gently stroked her hair as he began to sing her the lullaby:

_Rest your head, little girl blue_

_Come paint your dreams on your pillow_

_I'll be near to chase away fear, so sleep now and dream till tomorrow_

_I'll be near to chase away fear, so sleep now and dream till tomorrow_

Gosalyn was soon in a peaceful slumber.

Drake placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back for you tomorrow OK, sweetie?" he said softly.

The only answer from Gosalyn was soft breathing.

Drake gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Then he stood up and quietly left the room, gently closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shone through the window of the ICU and onto Gosalyn's face, which awoke Gosalyn. She soon found her father sitting next to her.

"Well it's about time you woke up" Drake said smiling.

Gosalyn was too tired to talk at the moment.

"I bet your ready to go home, aren't you sweetie?" Drake asked softly.

A smile formed on Gosalyn's face.

Drake chuckled a little. "I'll take that as a yes" he said.

Gosalyn found the strength to talk a little. "Can we go home now?" she asked in a low voice.

"Not just yet. The doctor still has a few more tests to run and then we'll be able to go" said Drake.

* * *

The tests didn't take too long. Gosalyn was now dressed and sitting on the passenger side of the car.

"Now, what do you say we get you home?" Drake said as he took a seat behind the wheel. "I have a surprise for you"

"Really? What is it?" Gosalyn asked eagerly.

"If Daddy told you that it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Drake said, giving her hair a tousle.

"Oh, come on Dad. Please?" Gosalyn begged playfully.

Drake smiled. "You just love being a handful, don't you?" he asked.

* * *

"WELCOME HOME GOSALYN!" everyone yelled.

Gosalyn looked up at her dad.

Drake smiled. "This was the surprise Gos. A welcome home party" he said.

"For me?" Gosalyn asked.

"Hey, we had to do something to welcome you back home" said Scrooge.

"You deserved it" said Juanita.

Gosalyn turned to her dad and gave him a big hug.

* * *

The party lasted for a few hours. Then everyone had to head home. Drake thanked Scrooge and the boys for coming down to help, while Launchpad promised that he would try to come visit them again.

Drake made his way upstairs and to Gosalyn's room. She was supposed to be asleep, but instead she was jumping on her bed. Drake stood in the doorway and watched her. It was good to see her energized again.

Launchpad came up behind him. "Looks like someone had a lot of cake" he said to Drake.

"A little _too _much cake, if you ask me" Drake said. Both of them chuckled.

Launchpad went downstairs to watch TV, while Drake entered Gosalyn's room.

"Hi Dad" Gosalyn said as she jumped.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, young lady?" Drake asked with a smile.

"No" Gosalyn continued to jump up and down.

Drake smiled and rolled his eyes. He managed to get his hyper daughter in his arms.

"What am I going to do with you?" Drake said as he took a seat on her bed and placed her in his lap.

"Let me jump some more" said Gosalyn.

Drake smiled. "I don't think so" he said.

"Then can I have some more cake?" Gosalyn asked.

"I think you're hyper enough. No more sugar for you tonight" said Drake. "Besides, you need your rest. You know what the doctor said".

"But I'm not tired" said Gosalyn. Just then she let out a big yawn.

"Oh no?" said Drake. "Looks to me like someone jumped all the energy out of herself".

Gosalyn snuggled into her father's arms. Pretty soon, her eyes were closed and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

As gently as possible, Drake gently placed his daughter in her bed and pulled the covers up to her beak. He smiled as he listened to her soft breathing.

Drake stood up, careful not to wake her. Then quietly left the room. He was able to avoid the mess on the floor.

* * *

Drake met Launchpad downstairs.

"How is she?" Launchpad asked when he saw Drake.

"She's finally asleep" Drake said.

"I take it she's not having anymore chest pains the way she was jumping on her bed earlier" Launchpad said.

"What was your first clue?" asked Drake. Both of them chuckled.

* * *

It was around four in the morning. Drake quietly entered his daughter's room, once again careful to avoid the mess on the floor. He took a seat on the bed and watched his daughter sleep. He was so grateful that she was alive.

Just then, Gosalyn's eyes fluttered open, though they weren't opened too wide. She looked up at her father.

"Hey, sweetie" Drake said softly.

Gosalyn just stared at him. She was too tired to speak.

Drake smiled and gently brushed her hair back. "Did Daddy wake you? Or did you decide to wake up?" he said, his voice still soft.

Gosalyn wanted to sit up, but Drake stopped her.

"Take it easy, Gos. Don't strain yourself" Drake said as he gently pushed her back down.

Gosalyn soon fell back asleep. It wasn't long before she began to snore.

Drake placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and quietly left the room.

* * *

The sun shone through Gosalyn's bedroom window and onto her face, awaking Gosalyn. She sat up and rubbed her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Good morning" said a soft voice.

Gosalyn soon found her father standing in the doorway of her room.

"It's about time you woke up" Drake said softly as he entered the room and took a seat on her bed.

Gosalyn was too tired to speak.

"Hey, are you hungry? Launchpad cooked breakfast" Drake said.

Gosalyn stared at her father. Drake smiled. He knew that look.

"Don't worry. He didn't blow up the stove this time" Drake said. He took his daughter by the hand and guided her downstairs.

* * *

Pancakes, eggs, bacon; all of Gosalyn's favorites. She seemed to be eating pretty well. After breakfast, she settled herself on the couch and watched TV, while Drake and Launcpad washed the breakfast dishes.

"You think she'll be OK?" Launchpad asked.

"She'll be fine. The doctor said a couple weeks of rest will do her some good" Drake said.

"That's going to be hard for her. You know how athletic she is" said Launchpad.

"True, but she has to follow the doctor's orders. I'm just glad she lived through it" Drake said.

* * *

Later that day, Drake quietly peeked into the living room to check on his daughter. She had fallen asleep while watching an action movie. Drake smiled as he watched his daughter sleep peacefully.

Launchpad quietly walked up behind Drake and he too saw the child fast asleep.

"You want me to put her in bed for you, Drake?" Launchpad asked, making sure his voice was soft.

"No, that's OK, LP. Let her sleep there. I'd hate to wake her" Drake said. "But you can get her a blanket from the hall closet".

Launchpad left to get a blanket while Drake quietly entered the living room and took a seat on the sofa.

Gosalyn's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She was still half-sleep, so she couldn't focus.

Drake placed the pillow on his lap. Afterward, he gently pushed Gosalyn back down. Gosalyn fell back asleep almost immediately.

"That's my girl" Drake said softly as he brushed her hair back.

Launchpad returned with a thin blanket and gently placed it over the sleeping child. "If you need anything, I'll be up in my room watching TV" he said.

"Thanks LP, but I think I've got it from here" Drake said.

"Alright" Launchpad said. Then he disappeared upstairs.

Drake looked down at his sleeping daughter and smiled. "You're one lucky girl, you know that?" he said to her as she slept.

It was true. Gosalyn was lucky. Most kids that suffer the same thing she did never made it through. And not a lot of parents were as fortunate as Drake was.

* * *

A/N: _If you see any mistakes, please let me know. This story is finally finished. A lot of things came up and I haven't had the time to update until now. Please no negative reviews._


End file.
